That Douche I'm in Love with
by Shoyukine
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a dangerous, menacing assassin, is on a mission. Along the way, she meets the leader of an infamous, notorious gang who seems to have almost just the same mission as her, and someone who also happens to be a cruel, pink haired bastard. Despite who he is, he might just be the one to bring out who Lucy really is inside of her deadly, uncaring nature. - NaLu -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**I'm totally in love with what I have planned out for this story. The idea came to me while I was listening to Japanese rock music, and I was like 'holy shit, that's amazing!'**

**I have so many stories that I'm supposed to update, so here's the deal. Since I love this story so much, I'm gonna work on this one and 'Marry Me!' for the time being, and the rest of my stories will be on Hiatus until either one of the two is finished. So what'd you say? Deal?**

**But anyway, I have a one-shot I plan to post tomorrow, and the next chapter of 'Marry Me!' seemed like it needed some editing, so I can't update it yet.**

**Anyway! Please Enjoy this story and have a lovely day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the plot that is…**

* * *

><p><em>Wow, you actually make a fast runner there punk.<em>

A smirk resurfaced on the lips on the blonde shadowed figure as her eyes trailed down the path of her target, unfazed even as she felt the pace go faster. Looking down at him from above, she clicked her tongue, disappointed.

_You're not a good hider though. *Sigh* And here I thought you'd put up more of a challenge._

"Guess I'll have to deal with it." She said as she just shrug her shoulders in those usual uncaring eyes of hers, leaping up from the tree branch she was keeping sight of her prey from, landing in front of him standing up straight on her feet.

It didn't take long for her to realize that they were somewhere near the edge of a cliff, the breeze making it easier for her to reminisce that sweet sunset sightseeing feeling. It's a bit of an annoying habit of hers, though it has always helped in times when all she wanted to do was think some things out.

However, that isn't really what she's here for at the moment. That can wait later. She faced her soon-to-be victim with her vicious brown orbs, a sinister grin crossing her features.

"And what kind of virus corrupted the head of that pretty little boss of yours that she made _you _an S-class?" The blonde assassin remarked menacingly in a mocking tone as she cornered the trembling male, swiftly pulling out a blade that was secretly placed at the back of her tank top, twirling the sharp object around her fingers, successfully receiving a slight whimper from the sweating man. "Tch, you look more like one of those puny little servant boys that can't do anything right, aside from running away from your punishments that is. You run pretty fast."

"S-So what?! Just st-stay away bitch!" The poor man growled, not noticing his back was turned to a bush, resulting into him stumbling back and tumbling over it, exposing him to the air that led just a few steps forward towards a high, roughly steep cliff, proving right of the blonde's senses.

"Moron." She sighed as she walked over the bush, her now bloodthirsty self staring at her supposedly 'strong' opponent as she continued to move forward and leading him to crawl backwards and closer to his fall. She paused just as the now terrified so-called 'S-class' assassin was just about a few inches from death, chuckling.

"You know, I always thought you'd be more of a pro or somethin', but really? Who picked ya for this anyway?" When she got no response she just shrugged for the umpteenth time that night and raised her blade. "Well, I'm not in the position to ask. So, just die."

"Wait!" The blonde that now had her hand raised to behead him paused as she took in on how much desperation was in the man's voice. Was he really that scared to die? She tched. Guess he wasn't one of those prideful assholes either. It would have made this job quicker if he was. But hey, screw it.

The girl lowered her hand as she spoke. "Fine, a few words, then you die."

"You're right, I…I am a servant boy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rest in peace."

"Wait! Wait! I'm not yet finished!"

The girl grunted. "Those few words aren't worth my time. Now just let me kill you already."

"J-Just please! Hear me out! I can't die now! People—!"

He was cut off when he felt something trickle down from the side of his cheek, his eyes widening when he watched as the murderous looking woman now had his neck wrapped around the palm of her hand, lifting him up as she tortured him with her evilly glistening stare.

"Look dude, you just stole one of our most valued treasures from our base, and it's stated in my orders clearly," She smirked, "to kill **every thief **that dares desire to keep it."

She leaned his face dangerously close to hers, still having him caught in a choking hazard. "Well, you're right when you said you were just a servant boy." Her smirk grew. "An _ex _servant boy anyway."

"H-How did you—!"

"Oh? You think I wouldn't know?" She chuckled. "Let's see. Bryan…was it? You used to steal money for your gang, run murder errands for them" she then frowned ", and burned them all with the rest of your base just to take everything you gave them back to you. And now, you have the _right _to say you can't die?"

"P-Please…"

The blonde raised her free hand that still currently held the blade after taking the box out of the man's back pocket, sending him a raised brow. "Since when do people ever decide when they die or not? Are you stating a difference?"

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" _Lucy_, smiled.

"Shit's different when you're in love with a douche."

Nothing else interrupted as the sound of a man's scream filled the night's silence, and as a head looking figure fell down the cliff, a certain blonde assassin dumping his body right after.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Lucy pushed open the doors to the base of the most infamous and notorious gang in Fiore, Fairy Tail, which she too was now currently a part in.<p>

"Oh, Lucy! Thank goodness you're back! Did you get it back?" Lucy's gang mate, Erza, exclaimed just as the blonde entered the building, her hands covered in blood with the box she just retrieved hanging off of her shoulder, looking at the Titania with her usual blank stare.

"Yeah, the runt's a bit fast, but I got his head rolling down the hill anyway." She said plainly with a shrug. "How's Pinky doin'?"

"He's gonna kill you for calling him that."

"Since when did I ever care? Just answer my question."

After the words came out of her mouth, they heard a voice booming from above, echoing throughout the whole base.

"WHO FUCKING DARED TO TAKE IT?! WHERE THE HELL'S LUCY?! THAT CUNT SHOULD BE BACK BY NOW!" Just as Erza was about to open her mouth, Lucy got ahead of her.

"Question answered."

"Look, just give it back to him now. He's been going at it for who knows how fucking long and Gray's having a hard time holding him back from destroying the whole building." Erza irritably said as she ushered the bored looking blonde towards the elevator, the latter yawning and replying with an exhausted sounding 'whatever'.

"Survive." The scarlet-haired woman told her as the doors closed.

"Don't I always?" Lucy muttered to herself as she watched the numbers above them, which is to be commonly assumed as the floor numbers, count up from the Ground floor, leaning as she waited for it to reach the top floor, which would take a while since the highest floor number was the 57th.

Dropping the item she was holding, she examined her hands. The injuries weren't that major since all she did while she chased the idiot was climb and jump from one tree to another, and the blood sprawled all over her right palm was his blood, since it was the hand that gripped his neck while the other just cut it. The left one seemed to take a cut since she has been carelessly twirling her blade, yet again another annoying habit that she didn't give a shit about brushing off.

Other than her hands, her clothes were stained in blood too. Lucy wore a black tank top with a pair of military trousers, literally the first things she threw on herself this morning. The pitch black tank top got added a shade of red, making it look more like a deeper shade of Erza's hair, and her trousers now partly had an unknown color, since we all know that green and red just doesn't seem to be able to mix together. All in all, she looked like a woman who just passed by a bloodbath, excepting her still blonde hair that was currently tied into a ponytail.

"…_who the fuck are you?"_

"_You better teach that mouth of yours not to talk to me that way, bitch."_

Lucy smiled. Now that she thought about it, she remembered wearing this particular outfit and looking like it the very first time she entered this building.

"_I've been wondering for a while now, but are you, somehow, in any way related to barney?"_

"_If you don't shut the fuck up I swear to god that you won't live to see another beam of daylight tomorrow."_

The very first time she met him.

"_See ya tomorrow. Thanks a lot Pinky."_

"…_call me that again and you'll have a bullet shot through your head."_

"…_you're not holding a gun, dumbass."_

"_THAT'S IT!"_

Lucy's body flinched at the sound of a 'ding', and she snapped out of her stupor just in time for the elevator doors to start opening again. Sighing, she proceeded to pick up the box and went out and into the hall, her destination obviously directed towards where the sound of a man's yells can be heard.

In a certain room ahead of her, a pink haired man was currently gripping incredibly hard unto his desk to the point that it has clearly cracked, and on the other side of the room, a table was currently laying down to its side, a black and raven-haired man taking protection behind it as if they were having a war with the angered man.

"Natsu! Calm your shits!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I WHEN—!"

"Mavis, Pinky. It's like, 2 in the morning and you're already fucking everybody's eardrums out." Lucy said as she entered the room, leaning against the doorframe. At the sound of her voice, the pinkette quickly raised his head to face in her direction, his glare never faltering as he let go of the poor desk and stomped towards her.

"What. The hell. Took you. So long?!" The guy named Natsu yelled as he aimed a punch for her head, the blonde swiftly dodging it and reappearing behind his back just as his punch hit the wall instead. Looking unfazed as usual, Lucy replied. "He was fast."

"The hell he is!" Natsu shouted once again, turning around and this time trying to kick her, failing again as she just rolled forward beneath his leg just as he raised it. He made a faster attempt to turn around and punch her just in case, but it was once again dodged as she slid between his parted legs with ease while whistling, spotting the two boys that we're still hiding behind the table and smiled. "Oh, hello Romeo."

"Don't ignore me goddamn it!"

Starting to get annoyed with the man's uncontrollably violent tantrum, Lucy held the box she was still holding and went back a few steps, throwing the item she has been holding on to until now right after, the box smacking him at the back of his head. "Don't leave your things where it could be easily stolen you jackass."

Natsu snarled as he whipped his head around to glare at her. "Shut the fuck up!"

"If I do, would you please go back to, oh I don't know, where you really came from? You know like, hell perhaps?"

"Why you—!" Natsu fumed as he raised the finger towards her, sighing in defeat as he just picked up the box and opened it, revealing a scaly white scarf, making an 'o' form on Lucy's mouth. "So that's why you look less uglier than usual."

Despite his strong urge to strangle her, he wrapped the scarf around his neck once again, ignoring her insults.

"That scarf must have meant something deep to him huh?" Romeo asked, now beside Lucy as he, she, and Gray sat on the table that still seemed to be on its side.

"Yeah…" Gray answered him, eyeing Lucy as she stared at the man in question blankly, trying to figure out why she seemed to be so deep in thought as she looked at the boss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Gray…" The latter snapped out of his stupor. "Yeah Lucy?"

"Why's there a bible on the coffee table?"

A few inches from where they were sitting was a small, wooden coffee table, a mug of espresso and a bible currently settling on top of it. Gray shrugged. "Pure coincidence I guess. Why?"

Lucy didn't reply as she just stood up and picked up the bible, walking over to where Natsu was now keeping the box under his desk, the pink haired temperamental man looking up at her with his usual deadly look. "What?"

Lucy suddenly flipped through its contents while looking at Natsu back and forth…then threw it at his head.

.

.

.

"OW! What the fuck—DO YOU WANNA DIE BITCH?!"

Lucy gaped. "HOLY SHIT! THE BIBLE DIDN'T KILL YOU! YOU _ARE_ THE ULTIMATE SPAWN OF SATAN!"

"What the fuck—!"

Gray just face palmed as he watched Lucy dash out of the room with Natsu following after her, cursing his mind for jumping into conclusions. She was actually thinking if whether Natsu was a demon or not.

"Those two…" He just sighed.

"Are awesome!" Romeo finished for him, the older man just sweat dropping. "Where's Gildarts when we need him?"

Meanwhile, running around the halls of the 57th floor is our one and only Lucy Heartfilia.

And the guy that's chasing after her, Natsu Dragneel, just so happens to be the douche she's in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for this chapter though guys. It ended up crappier than it was supposed to be and I didn't really plan it out. I didn't know how to start off the story and my fucked up mind just so happens to think of this fucked up idea. Sorry.**

**But anyway! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please do tell your opinion and review!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**Finally after 14799283692826938263982638629836 centuries of rewriting, plotting, waiting, checking, assuring, writing, and procrastinating, I'm finally gonna update this story! It had most votes along with MLHL so UPDATES!**

**Let's celebrate! Not! Its allergy season for me so no parties! **

**I'm just being stupid again. Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Fairy Tail for me not professional en am me not Mashima TT^TT**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*A year before*<strong>_

_Cries, weeps, screams and agony, why is it all I hear around here? Have I not helped them? Have I not please them of the removal of this town's evil sources? Its pathetic. Not accepting one's reasonable help, very rude indeed. For once in this boring town I decided to clean it and give it a little life, why not be thankful? Why not be grateful? *sigh* Can't be helped. They're clueless._

_Completely clueless._

"_Where's my son?! What happened to him?! Why?!"_

"_Big brother! Big brother!"_

"_Have you seen this woman? Have you? Anyone? Has anyone seen my Mom?! Please!"_

"_Why is my daughter missing?! Why is she?!"_

"_Daddy…Daddy's a good man…but why…where are you Daddy…?"_

A cloaked figure clicked its tongue. _Don't be fooled._

_He's not a good man at all._

It passed by a crying little girl about the age of 9 in the middle of the bustling street filled with worried and almost insanely panicking townspeople, giving her a side glance. A small cloud coming out of the figure's lips it faced the girl's direction, the ends of its cloak fluttering as the wind rudely passed by, like the people.

"Daddy…Daddy!" Not taking it anymore the little girl stood on her legs and ran aimlessly around the road, the stranger taking the scene in, and it most definitely is very aware of the incoming truck recklessly driving just not so far away. At this point every person had been aware and quickly moved aside as to not get hit. Every person.

Except the weeping little girl.

"He can't be missing! He can't be missing!" She exclaimed, her flow of tears endless as she tripped on her knees. "Daddy!" Her hands went up to her eyes, and wailed. "Daddy, Daddy…"

"Yuki get out!"

"Huh?" The girl paused as she looked up to see a middle-aged woman racing towards her, but failing to do so and tripped. "Mommy?"

"Look out!" Before she knew it bright light blinded her eyes, and the pressure of the wind was coming towards her. Instantly, she knew what was coming for her, but she refused to move. She couldn't. How could she?

'Daddy…' She wept once more as she clutched her head. 'Daddy, save me!'

*BEEP!*

"DADDY!"

"Tch."

Yuki's eyes widened as she heard a tongue clicking behind her, and she looked down to see an arm hooked around her petite waist. She looked behind her, but the stranger's face was covered by the cloak's hood, preventing her to see even with the lights still blinding them. But one thing's for sure, she thought as she looked at the strand of hair stuck to her cheek.

'Blonde hair…she's a woman.'

"You know," The woman in the cloak spoke up. "you're Daddy saved a girl like this once…" Yuki gasped.

"H-He did?"

"The girl looked so much like you…" the blonde told her in a dreamy manner, time slowing down as Yuki pictured her father. "She was your age too…"

"The girl?" Yuki couldn't believe it. Her father was a hero. She never thought of him that way, but now she did. It made her happy to know her father saved a life. Not knowing this before, she began admiring her father even more. "Amazing…"

"Mhm, you two were very identical, almost like the same person…" She paused. "But it was too much for your father to take both your resemblance that…" She noticed the woman's change in tone and froze. "that…"

Yuki gaped. A smirk.

"…_that he murdered her."_

Time resumed its pace and the woman jumped off the street just as the truck was about to catch up, the driver losing control out of panic and crashing the vehicle to a nearby tree. The people that were spectating the scene sighed out of relief for the young girl's safety, but at the same time cautious as they quickly went to see if the truck's driver was still okay.

"Yuki!" The woman before that was known as the mother ran to the still hooded person. Crying tears of joy, she took the child from the stranger's arms and hugged her tightly. "Yuki…you're okay…" rubbing the back of her hair, she sniffed. "I thought I lost you…"

"…be careful next time."

"Huh? Oh!" The woman put her daughter down as she bowed to the stranger, but not seeing it as grateful enough that she had to kneel down to give her great thanks. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter! Thank you so much!" She looked up. "Please, I'll give you anything you want as a sign of my gratitude! Anything! Anything at all!"

The figure just stood before her, gazing at her through those expressionless and unreadable brown eyes, but the woman couldn't see that of course. She can't see it, that bored yet intrigued gaze.

_Felicia Shintake, 39 years old, lives in Oak town 5th street to the right then to the center road from the main entrance, female, a talented lawyer, has three sons and one daughter, height 5 foot and 3 inches, weight unknown, not that poor but not that wealthy either, has a clean record, has a husband. _

"You know, Yuki has always admired her father." Felicia spoke up. "It's not that surprising to hear her call out for her Father's name. It'd be weird if she didn't. To her he was a hero, her dream Dad. She loves him very much. She misses him a lot ever since he went missing a week ago…" Her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down. "…because of that…I don't think I'll ever be able to tell her the truth…about Sanji…"

Inside that cloak's hood, the girl frowned.

_Sanji Shintake, 41 years old, lives in Oak town 5th street to the right then to the center road from the main entrance, male, a jobless pig pretending to work by gambling, has __**8 **__sons and __**2 **__daughters, height 6 foot and 2 inches, weight about 60-93 pounds tops, poor in reality, stole from a bank twice and bombed 4 houses, has __**2 **__wives. Tch, this asshole doesn't deserve shit. He even forced this poor woman to marry him, depending on her and his 'other' wife. Douche. What a heartless, cold and shitty bastard. I'm not one to talk but…_

She scowled.

_Murdering his own daughter is out of the fucking question._

"Yuki…are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Yuki looked at her mother, then caught gazes with the brown orbs staring at her under the hood. Staring back at her, Yuki's terrified look softened and softened, until it was turned to nothing but a blank, emotionless face.

Then she smiled.

'_The real person that saved me…was this girl…'_

"About your offer Miss…" She lost contact with the eyes once again as they hid back inside the hood, and she watched as her mother also tear her gaze away from her, her attention now directed to her savior.

"Yes! Anything you might want? Anything I could repay you with?"

"About that…there's no need…"

"Huh?" Felicia could only watch as the cloaked figure jumped high and over her, landing smoothly on the tree that the truck before has crashed on. The girl's back was now turned to her as she stood on the branch, and it surprised her, no doubt.

"There's no need to repay me…" The figure looked over her shoulder. "…because to me, to take your unfaithful husband's life is already…enough payment."

She then left, leaving both the mother and the child shocked out of their minds.

_Well…maybe they're not too clueless anymore…_

"What the hell in earthland happened here?"

* * *

><p>The blue haired agent just brushed past her white-haired partner's shoulder to examine the scene on her own, rubbing invisible dust of her uniform as she did so. "Dunno, it may have been just trying to drive past a squirrel or maybe it's just because it's just tryin' to avoid all these people runnin' around the streets. The town's in a ruckus with all these missin' people disappearin' outta nowhere, Juvia even saw a couple idiots havin' a riot just a minute ago."<p>

"Guess so…the truck looks awfully damaged." The guy pointed out.

"Juvia agrees. Looks like they've called an ambulance for the driver already though. Geez this town is supposed to be lifeless but when the only time it actually gets to make some noise they make noises out of fights. Lyon, get the tow truck ready."

"Got it partner." Lyon mocked a salute at her accompanied by a snicker before he walked away, leaving Juvia sighing in irritation.

"Mommy, when is that girl coming back?" Juvia's ears perked up at the voice and looked over her shoulder to see a little girl with a middle-aged woman, which she could assume is her mother, kneeling in front of her, holding her hands. "She saved me, she's way better than Daddy. Daddy kills people."

"Don't say that." Juvia quirked her brow at the kid, despite saying that she looks unusually calm.

"Mommy, the girl told me so. She said that just because I looked like the girl Daddy saved before he killed her. I don't like Daddy anymore Mommy, Daddy is bad."

"…I can't say you're wrong either…" She heard the mother mutter. "…but didn't you hear her? She killed your Daddy, she kills people too."

"But she killed Daddy because he is a bad man. She is a good girl, she killed him because he was unfaithful to you Mommy."

The mother just laughed lightly at her daughter. "How would we even know if she speaks the tru—"

"I didn't believe it at first Mommy, but I knew Daddy cheated on you." Juvia watched as the mother gasped, and she gasped along with her.

"I thought it was just a sick joke. I was just 5 that time Mommy, so I didn't want to believe it. Daddy kissed another girl, she wasn't you. You were just watching, I remembered. I didn't want to believe it Mommy, I really loved Daddy. I didn't want to believe that Daddy is bad, I didn't want to…" the little girl started to cry. "I didn't want to…"

"Yuki…"

Juvia decided that enough was enough and walked away, her boots clinking on the concrete path as she stalked over to Lyon, but she couldn't help but look over her shoulder to the two girls now a good distance away from her and question herself.

"_Who are they talking about?"_

"Who?" Lyon asked, tearing his focus away from the chart when he heard his crush's voice. Juvia just beckoned him to continue his work and crossed her arms, deciding that its best that she keeps what she just heard a secret.

"Ah, it's nothin'."

Meanwhile, not so far away from where they're both standing, two people, one's hair scarlet and the other raven, that were quietly observing the events that unfolded smirked. The redhead nodded at the guy beside, and he nodded back as he proceeded to make the call. "Hey Boss."

"_The fuck do ya want at this hour Fullbuster?"_

The guy contemplated whether or not he should murder the guy on the other line with a shotgun or just with the old and simple knife, but the glare the redhead sent his way made him think otherwise. "He's a douche, deal with it." She mouthed.

Without another word, he continued. "Boss…"

"_What? Make it quick!"_

"We have a new possible recruit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it still sucks doesn't it?**

**Since this story got the most votes on my poll, I decided to update it. But since I haven't finished rewriting the plot yet this chapter turned out like this. I tried to be careful with it as much as possible since I could have added something that's not supposed to be added yet, but then I became a chicken and replaced the chapter with this because I was afraid that I might do something stupid.**

**Anyway, at least I updated. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, it helps :3**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


End file.
